


Blood, Wine, and Roses

by shesintherain



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (Not main character death), Blood, Byun Baekhyun Being a Little Shit, Death, Detective!AU, Detectives, Enemies to Lovers, Gay, Graphic Description, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Murder Mystery, Original Character(s), Slow Burn, but hopefully they're not like, i mean hopefully. i try but it's a murder mystery guys, i take it back slow burn maybe, i'm also very happy that "Byun Baekhyun Being a Little Shit" is an actual tag, inspired by a bag, pay junmyeon more, seriously tw/ for blood and gore descriptions :(, sulay - Freeform, they are both very smart, this is going to be very long pls bear with me, this is my first work on ao3 how the FUCK do you tag, too graphic i don't think please read this, why is yixing so heartless but also so funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesintherain/pseuds/shesintherain
Summary: There's a serial killer on the loose, and it's Junmyeon and Yixing's job to catch them. Long-time partners, they still don't know how to get along; however, the worst they've ever had to deal with might do a thing or two to make them realize that they know each other too well for that.detective!au
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	1. Introduction

There's an old saying that a circle has no end. That a circle has no beginning. That if you trace it with your finger in hopes of finding a finish line, you'll be stuck revolving like a ticking clock for the rest of time. The red could attest to that.

There was no telling where the crimson bled into burgundy, where the burgundy seeped into maroon. Everywhere. It was everywhere. Blood. Wine. The roses. Gradients of red stained into every last fiber of the carpet, trailing every path down the walls, dripping from every bedpost on the bed.

The petals of the roses were crushed and scattered; a dense, bitter odor overpowered any trace of light scent they could have emitted. And god, the odor was rancid. If there had been a chance of finding anything living in the room, there was none now, for the scent had surely quashed it out long ago. No breeze entered the room, for the thick scent inside could only press outwards. Out. Out...

It was dizzying. Overwhelming. Nothing of the sort had been seen before; was it a murder? Passionate lovemaking under the influence? A party? A coven? No trace of human life remained at the gruesome scene, sans the blood. It was putrid, mortal, and all too fucking much for Junmyeon to look at.

Staggering, Junmyeon clenched his shirt over his nose so the fumes wouldn't reach his system. His eyes, trained to invest themselves in bodies and gore, watered with the pain of drinking in a level of suffering they had never experienced. He needed to breathe-- no, he couldn't-- he needed to think straight-- impossible. He felt faint. Every gruesome, vivid sheath of crimson blood he'd seen in his life paled in comparison to what he was taking in at that moment. He needed to get out. He needed to get out now.

Head swimming, he took clumsy steps to the door, pushing past his partner, Yixing, who didn't look fazed. He pushed it open, running and gasping for air as soon as he no longer felt the thick, muddled air of sin swimming around him.

Clean. He was clean. He was safe.

A scoff came from inside, mocking him. He almost rolled his eyes. Hell had descended upon the room they'd stood in, and Yixing still couldn't give him a break.

"Christ," he muttered. He was almost ashamed of himself, but though he'd seen death, torture, and pain, he'd never before seen it like this. Whatever had happened in hotel room 411 was something more despicable, complicated, and overwhelming then he'd ever been involved in. _Blood. Roses. Wine. Blood. Roses. Wine. Everywhere. They were everywhere._

"There's no body," came Yixing's muffled call from inside.

"What the hell do you mean, there's no body?" Junmyeon gaped. "Is there a trail of blood leading anywhere? Wine? Did you check under the bed?"

Yixing's footsteps thudded soft to the left, to the right. Paused. Moved again. "I dunno. It’s hard to tell. Everything’s red," Why did he sound slightly amused? Sick fuck. Jumyeon swore his partner wasn't human.

Junmyeon took a deep breath. The air of the hotel hallway was certainly stale, but he'd need as much of it as he could before facing the room again. Walking slowly, he headed towards the door frame. Immediately, the dreadful scent flooded his senses, but this time he ignored it, prepared for the worst. He stepped inside carefully, tiptoeing over the ruined carpet to the window and purposely ignoring Yixing's sharp gaze on him.

Just as he suspected. A trail of blood led along the terrace of the window, four floors down to a cramped alleyway hidden in shadow. Naturally. A mangled, dark mass lay in bits and pieces around the area, and Junmyeon bit back bile. This was sick. _He_ was going to be sick.

"Come on, Captain. Don't tell me you're going to throw up right here," Yixing laughed, horridly inappropriate for the scene in which they stood. Then Yixing, the younger of the two, made his way over to the windowsill, hazarding a glance at the body from the ledge. He hummed. “Probably not a suicide, then.” 

“No shit, double-oh-seven,” Junmyeon couldn’t help but grumble with a pointed glare. 

Junmyeon and Yixing had worked together for five years; they knew each other like the back of their hand, but somehow they had never learnt to get along. Each bitterly wished they could be paired with another partner, but everyone knew that the best detective work happened when they were together. Their boss paired them together almost exclusively, and no amount of complaining could change that. However, a little part of each of them knew that their boss was right. They did work best together, for some inexplicable reason. The pay was better this way, anyways. So maybe there was never that much complaining.

Junmyeon shuddered, thinking about the examination they’d have to conduct on the mutilated body. Ten years of working in this industry had not deterred Junmyeon from being sensitive. He couldn’t help it-- blood didn’t make him squeamish or anything, but he was a people person at heart. It was what had driven him into the industry, and what stuck him there like a rock. The empathy for people and the need to set things right spurred him on, allowing him to investigate thoroughly. He had an impeccable eye for detail and human psychology, and was known for finding the subtlest of hints that led to catching murderers. 

Yixing, on the other hand….well...to be completely honest, not many people knew what was up with Yixing. Any amount of bloodlust, gore, heartbreak, or torture barely affected him. He had a mind like a steel trap, and he could easily get inside the thoughts of a criminal and figure out motive and means like it was nothing. It was shocking, really. Yixing could scour any man’s psyche, but Junmyeon could never understand Yixing’s. God, Junmyeon hated that.

Jolting back to reality, Junmyeon realized he was staring at said hated man a split second too late. Yixing was already looking back at him, an eyebrow cocked in amusement. The younger opened his mouth, no doubt to say something stupid, but Junmyeon narrowed his eyes, daring him, and effectively shut him up. “Don’t even think about it,” he threatened, turning away and ripping his eyes away from his partner’s. Yixing had long eyelashes. 

Long eyelashes? Think about the dead body, Junmyeon. Christ. 

The partners wordlessly split up and walked around the room, perusing it and marking sections off with tape for later investigation. 

Junmyeon’s vigilant eyes trailed around. The walls and furniture, splattered with blood, looked as if something sharp had smashed them in. He knelt to examine a fractured dresser and frowned. The damaged hole seemed to curve-- a pickaxe? God, that was cruel. Glancing up to the lampshade on the dresser, he noticed uneven slashes on it and the adjacent wall. Okay, and a knife. Obviously, the murderer was either the kind that took pleasure in torture or someone who had a real bone to pick with the victim. An interesting lead in the-

“I found a coupon,” Yixing called out. “For a….coffee place? Cakes and teas?” 

His voice lilted with an upbeat tone, and of course he would find a way to smile in a situation like this. Junmyeon seethed. 

“Great. Cakes and teas! That’s helpful, Yixing, can you focus on the mission please?” the older grunted. The putrid stench of the room began to flood his senses again, and it took a large effort for him to swallow and focus on the scene. 

Yixing paused in offense. “Whereabouts, dude. It shows where the victim was yesterday.”

“Or the murderer.”

“Come on, Jumyeon. All the different types of weapon marks in the room show that this was obviously premeditated. The murderer knew exactly what they were bringing, and I highly doubt that they happened to tag along a coupon for the local coffee hotspot.”

Junmyeon grunted. It made sense, but there was no way he was about to admit that to Yixing’s dumb face. He attempted to collect his brain, turning to his partner reluctantly. “Never mind that for right now. We should go check out the body.”

Yixing reached up to scratch at his dark undercut, his signature dangly earring shaking a bit as he did. “I don’t know, Doc, think you can handle it?” a faux serious, concerned look appeared on his face. 

“Been looking at your ugly face this entire time, anything’s gotta be better than that.” Junmyeon spat. A lie. A huge, childish lie, and Yixing knew it. More than one drunk night on the job had Junmyeon admitting the embarrassing extent to which he found his partner attractive.

“So you _admit_ you’ve been looking.” Bastard.

“Shut up.” Junmyeon walked out of hotel room 411.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh hey guys this is my first ao3 work and i'm sorry if i update slowly and stuff but yeahhhh i'm super excited to write this one !! sulay is a wildly underrated ship and i just think this tag needed some more love. like desperately. so ! hey :]


	2. chapter one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is probably the fastest i will ever update this lmao + update guys i shit you not i am SO bad at ao3 formatting it's not even funny why is it so HARD.

Yixing leaned forwards. He slid a drawing of a body, marked crudely in purple ink, over his boss’ dark onyx desk. Relaxing back into his seat, he didn’t spare Junmyeon a cordial glance before immediately reporting the facts of the case. 

“Body split into three parts: left arm, head and torso, and lower body. Multiple abrasions on the face and neck, as well as eight stab marks on each side of the torso. Potential knife wounds to the arms, including many that suggest the victim was acting in self-defense.” Yixing’s eyes focused intensely on the drawing. “Body is too mutilated to tell what sex the person was. Waiting for medical exam results.”

“Bruises cover the left side of the face; they likely caused internal bleeding, and they also suggest that the attacker was right handed. Four stab wounds to the left leg and a broken ankle and femur on the right. The body was mostly drained of blood, found dropped in an alleyway. Oh, and there was a small heart carved into the bicep of the left arm.”

Their boss let out a low whistle. “And your investigation of the scene?”

Eager to get to talk, Junmyeon jumped in. “Blood splattered all over the scene. Wine as well, we speculate that the victim was drinking it before they were interrupted; hotel records show the room booked for only one. The hotel had no lock on the stairs, anyone could have gone up to a room. The victim’s doorknob seemed to have been broken off. The hotel was almost deserted from nine p.m. to two in the morning because of a fireworks display down the street. The autopsy revealed that the victim died at approximately eleven twenty that night.”

“Weapon marks? Traces for alibi?” the boss prodded. 

“I examined the furniture, and the holes seemed to curve-- to me, that suggests a pickaxe was involved in the murder. Scratches on the walls were consistent with the scratches on the body; it looks like a knife was most likely a murder weapon. Oh, and there were roses! Everywhere. Red.” Junmyeon added on, face scrunching in confusion. “Oh,” his expression hardened suddenly, “And Detective Zhang found a coupon for a coffee shop that the victim may have been at previously.”

“Yixing is fine,” the younger supplemented, a small glint in his eye. 

“Detective Zhang _Yixing_ found a coupon for a coffee shop. We’ve sent for surveillance videos from the shop to try to identify the body, as well as surveillance videos from the scene of the crime, the hotel,” Junmyeon smiled at his boss, pointedly ignoring Yixing’ eye roll.

Their boss nodded slowly. “Alright,” he muttered, staring intently at the drawing of the body in front of him. “How are you going to investigate further?”

Yixing cleared his throat. “We haven’t explicitly talked about it yet, but I think that if it’s confirmed the victim was at the coffee shop from the surveillance videos then we should go there. We can talk to the people there, ask if they know anything about them, try to find leads.”

“You have my permission to investigate. I’ll pass along your warrants later, you’re dismissed for now.” 

Junmyeon and Yixing nodded in unison and stood up, politely bowing to their boss before silently walking out of the meeting room into the open office space. 

Almost immediately, Byun Baekhyun was on them like a hound. “How did it go? Did you get the warrants? Do you know when you’re going to investigate?”  
Junmyeon gave a slight laugh. Baekhyun was his favorite co-worker by far, nearly the same height (short) as himself and always cheery and up for some fun. Even now, Baekhyun’s hair was dyed a candy pink and permed slightly, and he was wearing red eyeliner. He managed all the detective activities that the office got up to, and though he was constantly bombarded with work he took it all in stride.

“Not yet. Boss says the warrants will be out later, and we have permission to investigate, but we haven’t planned it out.”

“I can do that! I’ll have your schedules down by tonight, I’ll call you both when they’re ready. Good luck!” Baekhyun smiled, patting Junmyeon and Yixing on the shoulder before striding off, likely to complete some more work. 

Satisfied, Junmyeon walked off to his cubicle. The paperwork sure wasn’t his favorite part of the job, but at least he could work efficiently and more importantly, alone.  
Well. Maybe not efficiently. Staring at the giant heap of pencils, papers, sticky notes, and eraser shavings on his desk, Junmyeon decided maybe he should take a bathroom break before going to town on his work. It’s just like his grandmother said: work is best completed on an empty bladder! She totally said that once. Definitely. A classic.  
Sighing, he stood right back up and made a beeline for the restroom. 

“Hey Junmyeon, I heard you almost got sick on scene yesterday!” Fucking hell. Junmyeon did _not_ want to deal with his least favorite shaggy blonde stuck up bitch right now. “I knew you were squeamish, but over a little blood? Maybe you should give this one up, leave it to someone else.”

Gritting his teeth, Junmyeon’s eyes narrowed as he turned around. Of course Yixing had to go and tell Gabe about this. As far as Junmyeon knew, and he knew much more than he cared to admit, Yixing was not friends with Gabe; however, the only explanation for how Gabe would know this (and of course it would have to be Gabe. Fuck Gabe. Junmyeon really, really hates Gabe) would be if Yixing told him. 

Junmyeon flushed. “Maybe you should watch your mouth and not listen to everything Yixing says.”

Instantly, said man appeared with his arms crossed like a vampire next to Junmyeon. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Oh, great! Gabe and Yixing! Must be his lucky day!

“Junmyeon, we’ve been together nearly every moment since we investigated the scene and came back here. Obviously, I have not been the one to tell Gabe about your troubles at the scene. While we were meeting with the Boss, Gabe must have been poking around through the report I started to write on the drive here, which makes me wonder if Gabe has anything better to do with his life than be a nuisance.” Yixing interrupted smoothly. He was smiling, but it didn’t reach his eyes. Junmyeon found his eyes drawn to the silver earring the other wore once more, almost level with his eyes because the younger was a couple inches taller than himself. 

Gabe’s eyebrows drew together. “Doesn’t matter how I learned it, just that Junmyeon needs to man up instead of tossing his cookies whenever a little blood shows up. Why don’t you go finish your incomplete report instead of defending your boyfriend, Zhang?”

“How many times do I have to tell you that he’s not my boyfriend!” Junmyeon grumbles. Gabe raises one of his dumb, blonde eyebrows and snorts. 

“Yeah, okay. If you decide to back off the case though, let me know. I’m sure someone….better-suited could carry out the task perfectly fine.” Gabe said with a smirk, spinning away from Junmyeon and Yixing to face his desk. As if he had the right to end the argument that he’d started himself!

“It won’t be you, Gabe, if that’s what you were hoping.” Yixing said, pausing. “Sadly, I think you’re a bit too inexperienced to be working with the big leagues. Check again in a couple more years!” Yixing walked away calmly out of the room, presumably to his own desk, as Junmyeon watched Gabe’s ears and neck flush ruddy. 

Resuming his track to the bathroom, Junmyeon bit his lip. Shit. He owed Yixing for that. 

Hell no, if Yixing hadn’t left the report laying around in the open, Gabe wouldn’t have read it anyway! 

But Yixing hadn’t meant for Gabe to see the form, and he did help Junmyeon out, for some unknown reason...

Resigned, Junmyeon pulled out his phone. _thanks_ , he texted his partner. Any more elaboration would hurt his pride. 

Immediately, his phone buzzed with a reply. _no big deal_ , Yixing had responded. A second later, Junmyeon’s phone buzzed again. _:)_.

Forcing his face straight so he wouldn’t smile, Junmyeon reacted with a thumbs up to the smiley face. God, he should just go to the bathroom now.

◇  
_r u close?_ it’s five after twelve. 

The elder sighed, adjusting his pants as he sat on the cold metal bench outside of “The Tea-licious Coffee Shop!” Sure, it had only been five minutes since he and Yixing decided to meet, but he really did not want to sit on this bench any longer. He flicked absentmindedly through his phone tabs to give himself the illusion of occupancy, doing his best to ignore the fact that he felt like a damn teenager who got stood up on a date. 

He tapped through files of the case. They were receiving more data, and after a day the nucleotide experts had determined the victim- a twenty-two year old man named Hasan. Hasan’s driver’s license portrait stared at Junmyeon, and it was all he could do not to imagine Hasan’s mutilated body covered in blood. 

_pulling in now._ Yixing texted back. Junmyeon squinted. If Yixing was pulling in, how was he texting?

A sleek black car pulled up and the passenger door opened. Yixing, dressed in a black turtleneck and turquoise slacks, stepped out like he was walking onto the cover of fucking Vogue and not some crappy hole-in-the-wall coffee place. But that was just another mystery of Zhang Yixing that Junmyeon couldn’t figure out. You know, grandmothers like embarrassing their grandchildren, Yixing dresses like a model on every occasion possible. Sure.

Yixing reached back into the car, pulling out a briefcase, before leaning into the car and giving the driver, a woman with a sleek red bob, a kiss on both cheeks. “Love you, I’ll call you when you should pick me up,” he smiled, waving and turning around to Junmyeon while shutting the door of the car. 

Something low simmered in Junmyeon’s gut, but he quashed it before he did something epically stupid. 

“If you were going to be late so you could make out with your girlfriend, you could have at least warned me before I sat on a bench for twenty years in the cold,” Well. So much for not doing anything epically stupid. 

Yixing rolled his eyes, linking his arm through Junmyeon’s and standing him up before guiding him inside. “First of all: not my girlfriend. Just a friend who drove me here when I got a flat on the way. Second of all: nobody said you had to sit on this bench. You could have used your brain for a quick second and walked inside.”

The elder huffed quietly, defeated. “You have the warrants and papers though, right?”

“Of course, Junmyeon.”

“Good.” Junmyeon walked up to the counter, where a curly-haired barista was doing his best to look like he wasn’t just staring at Yixing and Junmyeon’s linked arms. Junmyeon unlinked arms with Yixing so fast Yixing nearly stumbled, shooting Junmyeon a questioning glance. 

“Hello sirs, how may I help you today?” the barista said with a big smile, hands fidgeting with the keys of the cash register in front of him.

“Good morning, Mr., we’re actually here on behalf of the detective agency that requested access to your security tapes from a few days ago. So we’ve come to collect those, but now that you mention it-- a peppermint hot chocolate sounds good for me, and a vanilla bean frappuccino will work for him.” Yixing ordered calmly. Junmyeon didn’t question when Yixing had learned his coffee order.

The barista’s eyes went wide. “Oh. Okay. Uh, I’ll go get my manager and he can bring those out for you. I think. For now please get yourself situated at a table and the drinks will be right out!”  
The detective partners nodded in unison with small smiles on their faces. They turned around and headed to a table near the back corner of the restaurant. 

“Why didn’t we start by asking for the manager instead of telling the barista?” Junmyeon asked. 

“It’s fun to mess with the ones that don’t know what to do,” Yixing replied, smirking. 

Junmyeon kicked his shin as they sat down across from one another. “Ouch, I’m hurt,” the younger said, completely void of emotion. 

“Yeah, yeah. Just take a look around the store to see if you notice anything. Just in case. We can probably contact trace after this, ask the barista or see some patrons in the surveillance tape.” Junmyeon muttered, gears in his head turning as he looked around the shoddy shop. It was truly nothing impressive, with creaking wooden floors and brick counters that looked like they belonged in a history textbook. It smelled like coffee for sure, but more like the rotten espresso beans in the bottom of the barrel instead of good roast. Junmyeon wrinkled his nose. 

Yixing nodded. Minutes passed, both of them looking around the shop and avoiding eye contact with the other. 

“Here you go, sir, the peppermint hot chocolate for you, and -- oh, the vanilla bean frappuccino for your boyfriend!” The waiter squeaked nervously.

Junmyeon groaned. “He’s not my boyfriend.”

The waiter’s eyes rounded, and his curls shook as he jerked his head back in horror. “Shoot! I put foam hearts in both of your cups- oh crap, I read the situation wrong- I just assumed because you looked so close!” His eyes darted around. 

Yixing laughed. “It’s alright, kid. Before you get your manager, though-- were you working at all on March fifteenth? Two days ago, Tuesday? Sometime before nine, likely.”

The waiter bit his lip. “I work here every day from ten in the morning to seven at night. Except weekends.”

“Ah,” Yixing breathed. He pulled out his phone, pressing buttons for a few seconds before seemingly finding what he was looking for. “Do you consent to recording this questioning, and do you promise that your words will be an accurate representation of your knowledge?”

Junmyeon knew the questioning would be short and rather unnecessary, because the video surveillance would answer many of their questions, but it didn’t hurt to ask to make sure the stories lined up. 

The curly-headed man’s eyebrows lifted, but he nodded. Yixing pressed one more button on his phone, then turned his phone toward the other. “Do you recognize this man? You might have taken an order for a man named Hasan Ramzan?”

The waiter leaned in, studying the picture. “Looks familiar to me. I don’t remember that name, but I think I remember him ordering some fruity drink.”

“Did he come with anyone?” Junmyeon asked.

“No, sir, I believe he was all alone for about twenty minutes or so before leaving.”

“Thank you, Mr. Can you please bring out your manager now?” Yixing questioned, leaning back in his chair and turning off his phone. The waiter nodded, quickly walking away. Junmyeon’s eyes slowly traveled to his frappuccino. The crisp, white foam heart on the top taunted him. He glared at it. 

“Do you hate the idea of being my boyfriend that much? I was certain you’d mentioned before that you find me attractive,” Yixing mused, teasing slyly. 

The older frowned, picking up his stupid heart frappucino and taking a sip from it, ignoring the way his hands shook as Yixing’s dark eyes burned a hole into his head. “I don’t hate it,” Junmyeon finally responded. “I’m just tired of everyone assuming we’re dating because we work together.”

Yixing sipped his own hot chocolate, hiding a smile. “So you’re tired of everyone assuming that we’re dating because we work together all the time. Yet, when I pull up in a car once with a woman you’ve never seen, you automatically assume she and I are dating.”

Junmyeon frowned even more. “Semantics.”

Yixing laughed his clear, pretty laugh, the dimple on his left cheek becoming prominent. Junmyeon stared at it. 

They sat in silence for a few more minutes, before the manager came out. She was a pretty girl with long, coiled black hair and crimson acrylic nails that matched her red polo shirt.  
“Detective identification, please?” She smiled warmly. 

Yixing pulled out some papers from his briefcase and handed them over to her. She took a moment to read them, then handed them back and reached into her pocket to obtain a bright orange flash drive. “Here’s the surveillance videos from all that day, hope they help! If you two need anything else, please let me know.” 

She handed the flash drive to Junmyeon before walking away with a nod. “Well. Mission accomplished,” Junmyeon snorted. Yixing nodded in agreement silently, having turned his attention to his phone, typing furiously.

Junmyeon, not knowing what to do, glanced around the shop. He bit his lip and worked on finishing his frappuccino, pulling out money to pay for the drinks and placing it on the table. _This_ got Yixing’s attention. “Oh, is it your turn to pay?” he questioned, looking up at Junmyeon. 

“You paid last time,” Junmyeon muttered, gaze focused on his hands. He expected Yixing to taunt him again, as last time they'd gone out together, Junmyeon had been drunk and said a few things he shouldn't have. 

Surprisingly, Yixing stayed quiet, still typing on his phone. After waiting a few more minutes, Junmyeon stood up. “Well, it’s probably time to go. See you tomorrow.”

“Wait-- Junmyeon-- my ride can’t drive me back anymore, would you mind giving me a quick lift? Just to the bus station. I can get back from there,” Yixing looked up, eyes suddenly a little nervous. Junmyeon blinked. Yixing was rarely ever nervous. 

“Sure,” Junmyeon replied. “Come on, then.” Yixing hopped up and they walked out of the store, waving goodbye to the cashier who fumbled quickly before waving back. Poor thing was probably still embarrassed about thinking they were together. 

Junmyeon led his younger partner to his car silently, getting in and unlocking the doors. They buckled up, and Junmyeon backed out of the parking lot. 

“I wouldn’t mind driving you home, by the way. If it’s more convenient,” Junmyeon said quietly, not sure whether or not he even wanted to do so. 

Yixing smiled. “Yeah, that would be cool.” The older knew his partner’s address by heart, having been there more than a couple times to reluctantly work on different projects. He routed the car towards the younger’s house, and drove there in silence. 

When they arrived at the younger's house, Yixing opened the door and tugged his briefcase out of the car. “Thanks, dude. For paying and for the drive. See you tomorrow,” he said, walking up the driveway to his house when Junmyeon hummed in acknowledgement. Junmyeon hovered a few long moments for Yixing to get his keys out.

“You can leave, you know,” Yixing called from the front step.

Junmyeon’s eyes narrowed. “Well, sue me for being polite and making sure you get inside your house.” 

“Okay,” Yixing said, walking into his house and shutting the door. Junmyeon rolled his eyes. 

Suddenly, his phone beeped. 

_i was just checking the system tracking devices to make sure they worked. you're at yixing's with him….finally got that hot date? ;)_

Junmyeon took it back. Byun Baekhyun was in fact _not_ his favorite coworker. 


End file.
